Life Before Life
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: You can’t always believe the here and now, you have to believe in more then just reality. Please read and review.
1. Start

_Disclaimer- I do not own King Arthur are anything are anyone you kno. If I did I would have a lot more money. _

_Rating: T_

_Pairings: You guess. Who would you put together?_

_Question1: If you could go back in time, would you? ._

_Question2: If you went back to the time and met Arthur and his knights, what would you do? _

_I hope you like the story. Please review and tell me what you think._

'Have you ever seen a movie that you just wanted to be apart of? Have you ever seen your future in the past? Have you ever thought you would do something to change the past? Have you ever wanted to do something that you thought to be impossible or something you never saw coming until it was to late? You can't always believe the here and now, you have to believe in more then just reality. You have to believe in destiny and fate. Some might call me crazy for telling you this, but I'll be long gone before anybody reads it. All anybody really needs to know is that we are happy but I want people to know of us and about the struggles to save the people we love. I have a family now, which I never thought I would ever have. I also see my friends who I've known all my whole life happier then ever. This is our story of how we lived a life that nobody thought possible. A life that by some might say would be impossible. A life that we live with King Arthur and his Knights'

Ava- 23.she has long black curly hair and blue eyes. She is the oldest and the most quiet of the group.

Jason- 22. He has short blond hair with green eyes. He is the most outgoing but the most protective of the grown. He is the older brother of Christiania and Isabella.

Aeryn-22. She has long red hair with blue eyes. She is the fun one of the group. She is two weeks younger then Jason.

Olivia-21. She has short brown hair hazel eyes. She is the most observant and hostel of the group. She is Tyler's twin sister

Tyler-21. She looks just like her sister but her hair is longer and curlier. She is the most talkative of the group.

Christiania- 19- She has short blond hair with green eyes. She is the shyest of the group.

Isabella- 17. She looks just like her sister however she is anything but shy. She is the most troublesome of the group.


	2. Chapter 1: Camping

I want to thank I Fancy Hugh Dancy, TweakyTree, chakrumgirl and HateFilled-Demon everyone that reviewed.

Charter 1: Camping

"Where are we?" Olivia asked looking around. She saw her best friends looking as confused as she did. "I'm going crazy over here" Aeryn hit her arm glaring at her. "What it's not my fault you let Jason drive" Olivia said smiling.

"Next time we go camping I'm diving" Isabella said. Looking out the window of the van. "We would be there by now if I drove"

"You don't even have your Permit, Bella" Ava said from the front seat. "No way"

"I know" Bella said "but we would still be there by now"

"That's what scares me" Jason told her pulling into the woods to there campgrounds.

"Ha ha very funny" Bella said smiling. "were here now let me out."

"Hold your horse's, one at a time" Tyler said as she was being pushed out of the car.

"I'll go check us in and get the lot number for our camp" Christiania said as she stared to walk toward the camp office.

"You want me to go with?" Jason asked starting to pull bags out of back of the van.

"No, I'll be fine" His baby sister replied and walked away.

"She a grown up now she doesn't need you to hold her hand bro" Bella was standing beside her. "she just wants you to baby her." Jason turned to his youngest sister glaring.

"Enough, you know nothing of what's she's been though. If you did you wouldn't be so quick into thinking I baby her Isabella" He turned got her bag out of the van and pushed it to her. Bella was surprised at her brother's reaction. The only time he ever called her by her full name or anyone for that matter she was in trouble. She looked at the rest of her friends who were watching them all except Olivia who was looking in the direction of where the office was.

"Well if you guys would tell what happens maybe I would understand. None of you ever talk to me because I'm the youngest." Bella told them.

"Your right, but not because you're the youngest Bella. Chris is the one who made us promise not to say a word. Now be good and don't say a word. She coming back" Olivia said taking her bag from Jason. Isabella just watched her sister as she walked up and took her bag from Jason. Taking a deep breath she knew her sister had had a difficult year but she didn't know why. Everyone else did but she didn't.

"Were camping on the other side of the lake. The guy said its right next to a big cave" Chris said helping Jason get the coolers from the van.

"Great let's go" Ava said taking the handle of one end of a cooler while Tyler took the other. Jason and Chris took care of the second cooler as they all started down the path to there camp site. About ten minutes later the reached there camp and started to set up. There was no one near them as far as they could tell which was fine. They liked to camp by themselves.

"It's getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow so we better get some sleep." Olivia said pulling out her sleeping bag. The other looked at the sky and saw the sun going down.

"She's right. I didn't even relies how late it was getting." Ava said pulling out her own sleeping bag as the other already had.

"Its late because you let Jason drive" Bella said lying down in her sleeping bag.

"Very funny now go to sleep" Jason said lighting up a fire he just made. As Jason settled himself in his sleeping he saw Chris lying down beside him. He smelled as she settled herself in and closed her eyes. "goodnight everyone" at the same time everyone said 'goodnight' back.

As one by one they drifted asleep until only Bella was the only one awake. She was looking at the stars and smiled. She loved the stars. Right as she was about to full asleep she saw a shooting star. She bolted upright and watched it. She had seen shooting stars before but never like this one. It was red and white and quite big. She smiled and tried to think of a wish.

"I wish I could find someone to understand and love me" she whispered as she lied back down. As it faded away she didn't relies that her surroundings had changed just a little bit. She didn't know that it started to snow a little and as she closed her eyes drifting asleep she didn't see the men in the tree's watching her and her friends.

**_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review._**


End file.
